Hide
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kabur dan bersembunyi. Inilah cara hidup kami. [AR]


Keberadaan detektif nomor satu di Jepang raib sekejap waktu. Dialah Shinichi Kudo. Bukan hanya itu. Kepergiannya membawa nama lain, yakni Shiho Miyano. Keduanya diduga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan lama mereka demi kehidupan lain yang berbeda. Beberapa orang berasumsi bahwa keduanya menikah dan ingin menjauhkan darah daging mereka dari segala kasus kejahatan. Mereka berdua sama-sama akrab dengan tindakan kriminal. Shinichi yang berprofesi sebagai detektif tentu saja telah menjadikan kasus kriminal sebagai bagian dari kehidupannya, bahkan seperti kasus-kasus tersebut seperti napas bagi sang pemuda. Di lain sisi, Shiho sendiri bekerja sebagai dokter forensik yang nyaris setiap hari harus menguliti mayat, mencari tahu sebab-musabab kematian mereka.

Perlahan, dalam waktu sepuluh tahun, posisi detektif nomor satu yang sebelumnya dipegang Shinichi bergeser pada Heiji. Eksistensi dua manusia yang namanya dikenal seantero Tokyo mulai terlupakan. Sebagian orang menganggap bahwa keduanya telah lari dari tanggung jawab, sedangkan sisanya memaklumi bahwa mereka pun manusia yang mendambakan kehidupan damai.

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan tubuh menjulang merapikan rambut panjang hitamnya. Dia memandang refleksi sosoknya sendiri di depan cermin, mengatupkan bibir merah ranum nan menggoda. Sesekali, gerutuan terdengar lolos ketika lensanya mendapati ada beberapa helai yang sulit diatur, mencuat keluar barisan. Aksi merias dirinya lantas terinterupsi ketika sepasang lengan melingkar di kaki jenjang sang wanita.

"Ibu, aku lapar!" Seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam lalu menepuk perut buncitnya.

Sang wanita menghela napas sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Dia berbalik, menggendong buah hatinya dan beranjak menuju dapur. Sekilas, tampak tak ada yang janggal dari penampakan sang wanita. Dia cantik. Busananya menarik perhatian. Tak kalah _fashionable_ dari model di majalah. Rambut dan matanya legam, seakan ingin menyaingi kelegaman langit malam. Tubuhnya langsing, dambaan wanita lain yang rela berdiet ketat.

Namun, wanita itu menyimpan rahasia. Dia, Ichiko Saionji, sesungguhnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Tak ada orang lain yang mengetahui jati dirinya, termasuk sang buah hati. Dia menyimpan identitas aslinya rapat-rapat, tak bercelah sedikit pun. Sudah beberapa tahun ke belakang dia menjalankan peran ganda sebagai seorang ibu dan wanita. Baginya, sosok ibu lebih penting untuk perkembangan sang anak, maka dia rela mengubah rupanya sendiri. Dengan bantuan dasi kupu-kupu yang mampu mengubah suara, dia hidup sebagai wanita sepenuhnya.

Dia … Shinichi Kudo. Pria yang memilih untuk membesarkan putri kecilnya dalam wujud seorang wanita.

"Ayo kita sarapan, Ai."

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/AR

ShinShi

 **Hide**

Ichiko tak bisa memalingkan vistanya dari seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menikmati hidangan dengan wajah berseri. Salah satu hal yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya bersemangat adalah melihat ekspresi sang anak. Tangannya sigap meraih remah yang berkumpul di sudut bibir Ai, menghalangi garis bibir sang gadis kecil. Ketika satu porsi nasi tak lagi bersisa di dalam mangkuk, Ichiko menuntun sang anak ke kamar mandi. Dia menyiapkan air hangat, bahkan menggosokkan punggung Ai. Pekerjaan rumah tangga yang sekian tahun lalu tak pernah terpikirkan akan dilakukannya. Meski demikian, Ichiko menikmati kesehariannya. Selepas memandikan Ai, Ichiko akan menitahkan sang anak untuk memakai baju selagi dia sendiri mencuci perabotan makan yang kotor.

"Ibu akan menjemputmu siang nanti. Jangan pergi ke mana pun," wanti Ichiko sebelum dirinya berbalik pergi.

Sebuah kafe menjadi tempat berlabuh sang wanita. Dia bekerja di sana sejak pindah ke Enoshima, menempati posisi kosong sebagai pelayan. Ichiko tak memiliki pilihan lain. Kafe ini satu-satunya harapan agar dia bisa memberi nafkah bagi anak gadisnya. Pekerjaan lain membutuhkan persyaratan yang rumit dan Ichiko tidak membawa dokumen apa pun kemari. Rasa menjunjung hukum yang masih tinggi membuat sang wanita enggan memalsukan lebih banyak dokumen identitasnya. Oleh karena itu, Ichiko harus berpuas hati dengan upah yang diberikan, berapa pun nominalnya.

"Belakangan ini di Shibuya terjadi kasus pembunuhan. Korbannya anak berusia tujuh tahun." Seorang pelanggan menyodorkan koran pada lawan bicaranya.

Mendengar keduanya membahas kasus tersebut, Ichiko memasang telinga. Keseharian sebagai ibu sekaligus banting tulang membuatnya tidak sempat membaca koran atau menonton televisi. Wanita itu tak sampai hati jika harus membaca koran berisi kasus-kasus mengerikan di dekat Ai. Ya, dia tidak ingin melibatkan putri tunggalnya dalam bahaya. Pengalaman demi pengalaman hidup membuat Ichiko sadar, menjadi detektif adalah kesalahan. Namanya yang dikenal bisa saja menjerumuskan keluarganya dalam ancaman kejahatan. Dia telah mantap memilih menanggalkan kehidupan lamanya.

"Andai saja Shinichi Kudo masih ada. Kemampuannya telah menuntaskan banyak kasus." Ucapan sang pelanggan kembali membuat Shinichi tak berkutik.

Pria di depan sang pelanggang menyesap secangkir kopi usai meletakkan lembaran koran ke atas meja. "Apa boleh buat. Shinichi Kudo sudah menghilang. Dia bukan penjahat. Tidak ada alasan kepolisian mencari-cari keberadaannya."

"Sangat disayangkan."

"Benar."

Sebuah nampan yang Ichiko letakkan di sisi meja, menghentikan nada-nada yang bergulir. Dua pria berjas kelabu menoleh pada sang pelayan. Dua pasang mata memajang kebingungan. Mereka tak mengenal dekat Ichiko. Namun sebagai pelanggan di kafe ini, setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa Ichiko bukanlah gadis pemurung. Lantas motif apa yang menyebabkan sang wanita terlihat muram saat ini? Senyumannya tak lebih sekadar gurat keterpaksaan. Sudur bibir yang membusur ketika hati berisyarat lain.

Ah, mereka bukanlah cenayang atau detektif. Mereka tak akan menyangka bahwa objek pembicaraan mereka ada di depan mata, mendengarkan seksama setiap tutur kata. Dengan dada sesak, Ichiko hanya bisa mendiamkan mereka. Dengan pikiran kusut, Ichiko hanya bisa menahan emosinya sendiri. Dia memiliki alasan kuat yang membuat dirinya rela menukarkan harga dirinya sebagai detektif. Dia memiliki alasan kuat yang membuatnya menukarkan keselamatan banyak nyawa. Buah hatinya. Hanya Ai seorang yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang mengisi benak siapa pun perihal asal-muasal menghilangnya sosok Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

Ichiko tak pernah merasa luar biasa panik seperti ini sebelumnya. Keberadaan sebuah benda yang biasa dia letakkan di dekat bahunya yang membuat dia berjalan ke sana-sini, mengibaskan selimut, dan merundukkan tubuh untuk melihat ke kolong ranjang. Dasi merah miliknya tidak ada! Benda itu adalah benda yang amat penting baginya. Dia bisa hidup sebagai Ichiko pun berkat benda tersebut. Pasti Ai pelakunya! Ichiko tidak pernah seceroboh ini. Dia selalu berusaha menahan kantuk sebelum Ai benar-benar jatuh terlelap. Namun, malam tadi, entah bagaimana kantuk mempermainkan dirinya. Dia terbius kembang tidur ketika belum memastikan apakah Ai telah tertidur atau belum.

Beranjak menuju dapur, hal yang ditakutkan Ichiko benar-benar menjadi nyata. Ai duduk di kursi, menopang dagu lancipnya. Di depan sang gadis, tergeletak sebuah benda merah yang bagian dalamnya hancur. Ichiko mendapati Ai terperanjat sesaat setelah sang gadis mendengar derap langkahnya.

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku sedang mengusap bahu Ibu ketika menemukan dasi kupu-kupu merah ini. aku penasaran dan memainkannya saat Ibu sudah tidur. Aku tidak sadar menindih benda ini. ketika bangun, benda ini sudah hancur."

Rasa tidak tega meredam kekesalan Ichiko. Ai tidak bersalah. Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ichiko membungkuk, mengusap kepala sang buah hati. Meski begitu, otak cerdasnya tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia berada dalam kondisi menyulitkan. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa berbicara jika tanpa dasi kupu-kupu itu? Suaranya adalah suara seorang lelaki. Sekalipun dikecilkan, suaranya akan terdengar seperti waria. Dia harus bisa mengakali keadaan atau bila tidak, habislah dia.

Ichiko pergi ke luar ruangan dan kembali dengan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan pena. Jemarinya menggoreskan setiap garis tinta, menyambungkannya demi membentuk frasa. Ichiko memberi pesan kepada Ai bahwa tenggorokannya sakit dan dia tidak dapat berbicara dahulu dengan sang buah hati. Ichiko pun menyampaikan bahwa Ai tidak perlu meminta maaf.

Niat hati ingin bolos bekerja, sang manajer justru menyuruh Ichiko lekas datang ke kafe. Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan. Kafe seketika dipadati pengunjung, baik lokal maupun luar. Jumlah pelayan yang tidak banyak di kafe tersebut membuat sang manajer membutuhkan tangan ekstra dan tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan karyawannya membolos. Tanpa bisa menjawab, Ichiko pergi ke kafe setelah berpesan pada Ai untuk menjaga rumah.

"Hati-hati, Ibu. Aku akan menjaga rumah dan mengunci pintu."

Kepala Ichiko menoleh sesaat, menyunggingkan senyuman kecil sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kediaman kecil tersebut.

* * *

Adalah betul bahwa kafe saat ini penuh sesak, persis seperti toko yang tengah mengadakan diskon besar-besaran. Beberapa meja dan kursi cadangan bahkan dikeluarkan agar setiap pengunjung bisa duduk dan menikmati panganan. Sang manajer menitahkan Ichiko untuk melayani meja di sudut ruangan, membuat Ichiko berusaha untuk tampil percaya diri.

Sebagai manusia yang penuh logika, Ichiko tidak pernah memercayai nasib sial. Kesialan ada pada manusia yang tidak dapat membaca keadaan dan mempersiapkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Namun, kali ini Ichiko harus tunduk pada ketidakpercayaannya. Buku catatan kecil yang dia pikir bisa menjadi penyelamat untuk keadaannya justru menghilang. Buku itu pasti terjatuh di suatu tempat. Bagaimana ini? Nampan telah berada di tangannya dan sang manajer telah menghadapkan tubuhnya menuju meja. Mereka dalam kondisi sibuk, tidak akan ada rekan kerja yang bersedia mangkir dari pekerjaan hanya untuk mencarikannya buku catatan.

Untuk pertama kali, Ichiko ingin menyumpahi pelayanan kafe yang menggunakan sistem pemesanan dan pembayaran dahulu di kasir seperti _restaurant fast food_. Andai saja sistem yang digunakan seperti kafe pada umumnya, paling tidak dia akan dibekali sebuah catatan kecil untuk menuliskan daftar pesanan pelanggan.

Berusaha tampil profesional, Ichiko berdiri di sisi meja pelanggang … hanya untuk menyingkap kenyataan bahwa sang pelanggan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kenalannya. Kenalan ketika dirinya masih menjadi seorang Shinichi Kudo. Tak tanggung, keduanya adalah Heiji dan Subaru. Dua detektif andalan Jepang saat ini. Akankah dia dikenali? Akankah mereka memanggil namanya? Tidak. Ichiko berusaha menepis keraguannya. Selama ini belum ada yang mengenalinya atau mencurigainya sebagai seorang lelaki. Mereka percaya bahwa dia adalah wanita. Mereka percaya bahwa sosok bernama Ichiko Saionji memang ada.

Sang pria, Heiji, sempat berkontak mata dengan Ichiko. Sang wanita berusaha menyajikan pesanan dengan ekspresi normal. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, sedikit membungkuk, dan memberikan anggukan sebelum menjauh dari kedua pria tersebut.

* * *

Seharian ini, Ichiko merasa pikiran dan tubuhnya diperas. Rasa lelahnya pun berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan hari biasa. Dia tak tahu mengapa dua orang itu tampak bersama di sini. Apakah mereka tengah mengusut kasus? Ichiko berharap demikian. Karena dengan begitu, dia bisa menampik dugaan lain bahwa kedatangan keduanya adalah untuk mencari Shinichi Kudo.

Sambutan hangat berupa pelukan dan kecupan dari Ai meluluhkan segala macam hal negatif yang menggelantunginya. Ichiko tidak boleh tampak gelisah. Dia harus terlihat ceria di depan sang anak, maka dia memilih untuk membopong tubuh Ai, membawa sang anak menuju kamar mandi. Di sore hari, Ichiko selalu memandikan Ai terlebih dahulu. Setelah sang anak keluar dari kamar mandi, barulah dia akan mandi. Tangan putih Ichiko melucuti satu per satu pakaian, membiarkan tubuhnya semakin terekspos. Ketika anatominya tak lagi ditutupi sehelai benang pun, Ichiko berbalik, hendak beranjak dari posisinya saat ini. Namun, pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ibu, mainanku tertinggal di kamar mandi—"

Ai bukanlah bayi. Usianya telah lebih dari cukup untuk bisa membedakan mana tubuh wanita dan mana tubuh laki-laki. Kelereng sang gadis kecil terlihat mengamati lekuk tubuh di depannya, dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Ibu …?" Ai terbelalak. "K-kau … laki-laki?"

Lidah Ichiko terasa kelu seketika. Dia, sang detektif, justru dapat disudutkan hanya dengan pertanyaan dari seorang anak kecil. Apa yang lebih lucu dari ini? Identitasnya sebagai laki-laki diketahui. Jika ada hari seorang Ichiko merasa dijatuhi kesialan. Hari ini salah satunya.

* * *

Dua sosok yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui alamat Shinichi menghentikan langkah ayah-anak tersebut. Shinichi ingin menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia harus berperan sebagai seorang ibu pada Ai secara langsung dengan membawa sang anak ke suatu tempat. Namun, sang pemuda bersurai gelap itu tak menduga bahwa Subaru dan Heiji akan menghadangnya seperti ini. Meski tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kecurigaan sedikit pun tadi siang, keduanya kini menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Betapa dua detektif terdepan Jepang saat ini berhasil memperdayai Shinichi.

Rambut panjang itu masih menetap sebagai mahkota kepala sang pria. Busana wanita yang seharusnya menjadi aib masih melekat di tubuh jenjangnya. Heiji memperlihatkan wajah geli, terlihat mati-matian menahan tawa, sementara Subaru memasang wajah keheranan.

"Shinichi, kau tampak konyol sekali!"

Subaru melangkah maju dan membungkuk sedikit sebelum berkata, "Kami meminta penjelasan untuk banyak hal, Kudo."

Wajah Shinichi memerah memerangi rasa malu. Identitasnya terungkap dalam keadaan dia masih berwujud wanita. Kini, dia harus menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia memalsukan identitasnya bukan hanya pada Ai, sang anak, melainkan pada dua pria di depannya.

* * *

Tiga pasang mata milik manusia selain Shinichi membulat saat nisan menyambut langkah mereka yang berakhir. Sebuah makam menjadi muara perjalanan mereka selama satu jam. Ai memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak percaya. Gadis kecil itu tidak bodoh. Dia memiliki kemampuan analisis yang dimiliki orangtuanya. Lantas, gadis kecil berambut sebahu menoleh pada sang ayah.

"Ibu." Ai buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya. "Maksudku, Ayah, makam ini jangan-jangan …?"

Apakah makam di depan mereka adalah makam sang ibu? Ketakutan mengisi benak Ai. Ketika identitas sang ayah yang menyamar sebagai seorang ibu terkuak, dia diberitahu beberapa hal. Pertama, nama "Ai" adalah nama yang dipakai sang ibu dalam masa pelariannya dari organisasi kejahatan. Kedua, model rambut Ai saat ini persis sekali dengan model rambut sang ibu. Shinichi bilang, wajahnya dan wajah sang ibu amat mirip. Apakah sang ayah sedang menerangkan secara tak langsung bahwa sang ibu telah tiada?

Demikian dengan Ai, Heiji terbelalak melihat makam di depannya. Dia mengenal Shiho sebagai wanita judes yang cerdas. Meski terlihat tidak peduli, Heiji percaya bahwa Shiho adalah wanita yang tulus. Ketulusan itulah pula yang Heiji yakini mampu merebut hati Shinichi, bahkan membuat sang pria rela meninggalkan statusnya sebagai seorang detektif.

"Shinichi …?" Heiji menuntut keterangan lebih jelas dari Shinichi.

Pria berkelereng hitam menatap tiga orang di sisinya bergantian lalu menarik napas panjang. Dia baru saja akan membuka mulut jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupsi.

"Shinichi?"

Empat tubuh berbalik dalam waktu nyaris bersamaan. Satu wajah memasang senyuman lebar, sedangkan tiga lainnya memasang ekspresi tercengang. Seorang wanita menghampiri. Wanita itu memiliki wambut sewarna batang pohon sepunggung, tubuh ramping, dan mata tajam yang indah. _Kimono_ berwarna gelap, pertanda bahwa dia bukanlah seorang perawan, menutupi tubuhnya.

"Shiho!" Shinichi memperkecil jarak antara dia dan Shiho.

Ketika tiga orang lain seperti manusia yang disulap menjadi batu, Shinichi menarik Shiho dan membawanya ke hadapan Ai. Ai memperhatikan wanita cantik di depannya, terpesona. Wanita bernama Shiho itu sangat menawan. Apakah dia calon pengganti sang ibu?

"Ai, perkenalkan. Ini Shiho. Ibumu."

Otak Ai berputar, memunculkan asumsi-asumsi. Wajah kebingungan sang anak menyunggingkan senyuman yang kian lebar di bibir Shiho. Ah, alangkah manis gadis kecilnya.

Ibu muda itu berlutut di depan Ai dan mendekap sang gadis kecil.

"Kautahu? 'Ai' adalah namaku ketika aku bersembunyi dari kejaran sebuah organisasi kejahatan. Nama yang kuturunkan untukmu."

Gadis berambut sebahu terhenyak. Dia mencerna dengan baik kalimat Shiho. Sedetik kemudian, sang gadis menghamburkan dekapan yang tak kalah erat diiringi isakan kencang.

"Ibu!"

* * *

Shiho akhirnya menjadi sukarelawan yang mengisahkan kisah dirinya dan Shinichi. Keduanya datang kemari dengan tujuan melindungi anak mereka.

" _Shinichi, aku takut … aku takut jika kelak kita menyeret anak kita dalam situasi yang membahayakan."_

" _Aku mengerti, Shiho."_

Mereka menyepakati keputusan untuk tidak membawa Ai dalam dunia kelam yang pernah mereka alami. Dunia penuh kejahatan. Shiho bekerja sebagai asisten seorang tabib di sini, membantu meracik obat tradisional bagi penduduk sekitar. Shinichi yang membawa Ai lantas memilih untuk bekerja pada seorang kenalannya, yaitu ayah dari manajer pemilik kafe. Makam yang sebelumnya mereka kunjungi adalah makam ayah sang manajer. Di sini pula, Shinichi kerapkali menemui Shiho secara diam-diam karena letak makam amat dekat dengan tempat praktik Shiho.

Kenapa Shinichi harus repot-repot menjaga Ai? Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menjadi wanita? Sebelumnya, pernah terpikir di benak keduanya agar Ai dibesarkan oleh Shiho. Namun, Shinichi memilih opsional kedua. Seorang wanita yang tinggal sendirian dan seorang anak bukanlah paket yang aman. Oleh karenanya, Shinichi memilih membesarkan Ai dengan wujud wanita. Dia berusaha menjadi wanita untuk memberikan afeksi pada Ai sebagai sesama perempuan meski di dalamnya, dia adalah laki-laki. Lelaki yang siap mengeluarkan ketangkasan jika sewaktu-waktu dibutuhkan. Shinichi tidak bisa memberitahukan identitasnya atau Shiho pada Ai. Ada beragam alasan untuk itu.

Awalnya, Shinichi dan Shiho ingin melanjutkan kehidupan seperti ini paling tidak sampai Ai menikah dengan seseorang. Jika sudah berumah tangga, Ai bisa tinggal bersama sang suami. Shinichi dan Shiho berencana kembali ke Tokyo setelah saat itu tiba. Namun, rencana mereka meleset karena identitas Shinichi diketahui lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Mau tak mau mereka berdua angkat bicara. Di sisi lain, menjalani kehidupan seperti ini bukan hal mudah, baik untuk Shinichi maupun Shiho. Mengesampingkan rasa rindu bukanlah perkara mudah, terlebih mereka bertiga harus hidup secara terpisah. Sejak awal, baik Shinichi maupun Shiho sadar benar bahwa keputusan mereka bukanlah keputusan bijaksana. Namun, terkadang kehidupan hanya memberikan pilihan yang serupa simalakama. Apa pun pilihan yang diambil, hasilnya akan selalu memiliki sisi negatif.

* * *

Diskusi panjang yang terjadi di antara Shinichi, Subaru, Shiho, dan Heiji melahirkan titik terang untuk keberlangsungan hidup Shinichi dan Shiho ke depan. Shinichi dan Shiho bisa kembali pada kehidupan lama mereka dengan tetap menjaga keselamatan sang buah hati. Keduanya mengangguk menyetujui. Dengan begini, mereka bisa kembali ke Tokyo.

* * *

"Ai, sini biar Ibu sisirkan rambutmu!"

"Baik, Bu!"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut sebahu berlari kecil dan menaiki kursi. Shiho tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak dan bergegas menyisir helaian rambutnya. Ai akan memulai hari baru sebagai murid pindahan di Tokyo. Dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya. Shiho sendiri bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah, menemani Ai, dan memasak. Di sela-sela waktunya, wanita cantik itu bisa meramu obat untuk dikirimkan ke berbagai rumah sakit di Jepang.

"Ibu," panggil Ai. "Aku penasaran dengan ayah. Apakah semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar?"

Tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Shiho.

"Kita doakan saja semoga ayahmu bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan baik."

* * *

Bisik-bisik di antara polisi Jepang terhenti ketika derap kaki seseorang mengisi sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Seluruh pasang mata mendarat pada satu objek yang sama. Objek yang tengah berjalan gemulai. Helaian hitamnya terlihat seperti senar biola. Bibir merah milik sang objek mengingatkan mereka pada buah apel. Mata hitam yang bulat mengingatkan mereka pada _black hole_ yang mampu menyerap apa pun.

Objek itu lantas diam, menegakkan tubuh seraya menarik napas.

"Namaku Ichiko Saionji. Aku adalah detektif yang mulai saat ini akan bekerja sama dengan kalian. Salam kenal!"

Ya, Shinichi akan melanjutkan kehidupan sebagai Ichiko. Berbekal dasi yang telah dibetulkan, dia akan kembali menjadi detektif dalam wujud wanita. Jika dia bisa tetap menjadi detektif dalam wujud anak kecil, kenapa tidak mencoba menjadi detektif dalam wujud wanita?

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
